


i give you love, you give it back to me

by safo



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safo/pseuds/safo
Summary: You can’t believe how lucky you are to be the sole recipient of her affection. You can’t believe that she could see through months and months of unrequited longing disguised as professional strictness. You can’t believe you could risk not ever getting the chance to be this close to her by putting her down every chance you’d get.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178





	i give you love, you give it back to me

**Author's Note:**

> jessie ware released the music video for what's your pleasure today and i've had it on repeat ever since it came out. this was supposed to be 100% p0rn but i'm a sad horny bitch so here have some feelings with your smut! (english isn't my first language, this is my first time writing in 2nd person, all mistakes are my own)

She’s underneath you. You’re astride her lap, your elbows gave out long ago and are now on the pillow, cradling her head. You feel her hot breath on your face, sometimes on your chin and on your neck, and her tongue is wetting every surface it can reach in this position. Her cock is deep inside you, so deep. You’re grinding your clit and your lips on the textured fabric of the straps and it feels unbelievable. In this angle, the dildo slides against your front wall and it drives you crazy.

You’re trying to will your orgasm away because this feels so good. _Darling darling baby_ you hear her say. She’s so good to you. _You make me feel like a woman_ , she’s grabbing your hips so hard you’re gonna have bruises tomorrow and knowing that makes you sob. Having her inside you is like coming home. Her kisses are a revelation. She knows how much you love it when she wears red lipstick. Now you have red and purplish marks all over your chest and between your legs as well. _Please please!_ You don’t even know what you’re asking her for. Maybe you’re talking to God, praying that this moment never ends, that the bite of her nails on your thighs and on your sides never ceases, that the red stained lips sucking on your nipples always remain there, that her long brown hair is forever there for your fingers to muss and run through.

You can’t believe how lucky you are to be the sole recipient of her affection. You can’t believe that she could see through months and months of unrequited longing disguised as professional strictness. You can’t believe you could risk not ever getting the chance to be this close to her by putting her down every chance you’d get. That only makes you love her more, and the realization makes you clench and whine in her ear. She’s demanding in her love, never takes no for an answer, and that's okay, because deep down you know you want to say yes to her. She's pushed you in the early days of your relationship, when you still thought this was about lust and nothing else, about risking your career by possibly getting caught on your knees in front of her in your office bathroom and nothing else. She pushed you to use your words, not to give half answers or leave things unsaid, even when what you wanted to say was as simple as _I love fucking you_. She pushed you until you broke down crying for the first time in five years and finally admitted, after two months, that you thought you could fuck her out of your system, but you can't, and every time she's left you for the night you've dreamed of asking her to fall asleep in your arms, and have denied yourself that thanks to your dreadful tendency to self sabotage.

When, at last, you gave into all your ardency for her, she made love to you on your bed, on top of the duvet with the lights on. After she's taught you that no harm will come from asking for what you want, that you can’t drive her away with whatever truth that comes out of your mouth, you proceeded to teach her exactly how fast (at times, how slow), how much and how rough you want her to be with you. She learned all about it marvelously. 

Soon, only having admitted to each other your mutual desperation for one another didn’t feel enough for her, so she pushed you again. Made herself at home in your house before you even properly invited her in. She lingered there cutting too close to the twins’ wake up time. Left a couple too many changes of clothes in your closet and makeup in your bathroom. In two weeks’ time, after a particularly heated exchange where she had four of her fingers so far inside you you forgot your name and how to breathe, you blurted out, panting, sweaty and sated, resting on her chest, _I want you to meet the twins._ She chuckled, _the twins have already met me_ , pushing you again. _You know what I’m talking about._ She did. _Stop trying to be cute_. Feigning indignation, she replied _well, stop trying to keep a label out of our relationship, how about that. Or are you planning to introduce me as your friend? Your colleague? Your gal pal? Your pilates hottie? They know me as your assistant already. If I’m being introduced again, there has to be something else about me, don’t you think?_ And she had a point. Would she be your girlfriend? It sounded so juvenile. "Partner" sounded so serious too, like too much of a commitment as of then. _When you make up your mind about it, let me know_ , she buttoned her shirt, put on her skirt, tights and heels, and with a filthy parting kiss, throwing her panties in your direction, she went out into the night. 

The next day, you called a couple of contacts and was brought a red velvet box that contained a Cartier gold chain with an “M” pendant adorned with tiny diamonds. You asked Cara to send the girls to their father's, set the dining room table with candles you’d light up later and order plenty of food from that one incredible sushi bar downtown. When your lover arrived, you softly took her by her hand, sat her on the couch and took out the red box. _I can settle on “girlfriend”, if you’d like. I can settle on whatever you want to call us, as long as you’re mine._ Her eyes swelled up with tears covering the loveliest expression ever bestowed upon you. _I’m yours, you see_ , you grabbed the matching “A” pendant hanging from your neck. _Will you be mine?_ She nodded, her cheeks wet and her eyes red, seemingly speechless. _I will I will I will_ , she kept repeating after putting on the necklace, her arms so tightly wrapped around your middle you almost fell down with the motion.

That night you made love to her as slowly as you could, both of you stopping at times to simply grab onto each other’s pendant. Every time she came she held onto hers so firmly you were afraid it would break. And every time she came, she looked at you with the same expression she gave you when you showed her the necklace for the first time, the most gorgeous woman you’ve ever laid your eyes on, so beautiful she made you fear you’d explode. 

On top of her now, remembering your story, you remind yourself that once you were afraid to show her you loved her. Once, you thought you could somehow trick yourself into thinking you could live without her. But you can’t. 

_I can’t!_ You can't help but cry it out. _You can, my love_. She reaches down and rubs your clit with her fingers, all the while thrusting upwards at a fast pace. You take one look at the shining “M” adorning her skin and you come so hard it shocks you, bouncing frenetically on her and practically screaming by her ear, grabbing onto her neck for dear life. It goes on forever, and only after a few moments you can recognize her mumbling her usually chosen words of comfort, _you’re so good, darling, you came so hard for me, I’m so proud, you’re so good, I love you I love you I love you so._

You both fall into the pillows with a resounding sigh, skin covered with a sheen of sweat, faces red and damp and sated. You’re about to doze off, as usual, and as usual you’ll wake up to Andrea by your side, sleeping peacefully, pale skin shining in the early hours of the day, one arm wrapped around you, protecting you even unconsciously.


End file.
